Mother Bird and Baby Bird
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Post MGS4. A beautiful maiden comforts the weary Old Snake, relieving him of pain that would have been immortal. She goes by the name Rebecca Chambers, and she is his savior. Will be a series of oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Welcome to 'Mother Bird and Baby Bird', a teeny oneshot-and one of my rare deviations from boy/boy hotness. Please sit back, relax, enjoy-and make sure you're tolerant of FLUFF. **_Check your tolerance of emotional Old Snakes too, please._**

This oneshot features a somewhat altered version of Act 4, Part 1. I'm referring to the dialogue that occurs between Old Snake and Raiden, about their tortured hearts and masssacred families.

Disclaimer: Yep, you guessed it. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS! WHEE.

* * *

She was a radiant feather, bubbly and youthful. Whenever she drew breath, the world heard a song of vast beauty. Ripples of sunshine ensued from each of her steps, and her eyes sang of eternal Spring. While she captured an otaku's heart, she took a much older heart underneath her wings. She was a dove to be treasured, a gem to be cherished, and two souls knew that. The whole world knew it.

Unfortunately, one of her beloved souls was in the doghouse.

The BSAA and three honored guests were in the middle of nowhere. They were situated inside of a rainforest, to be precise, far away from the known world. For all they knew, they were situated on a completely different planet. Pursuing the creators of the Apocalypse virus was a daunting task, but the obstacles that came during the pursuit were far more difficult to handle. A night had just elapsed with tremendous burdens, leaving no room to breathe in the morning.

During that night, story time turned into something horrific. Each member of the team brought forth their life's story, sharing their hearts and memories with new friends. The story of an old legend was requested by a luminous flower, but an excited audience quickly grew somber. Sadness and the deepest respect became one force, running amuck on a handful of hearts. One particular heart sank, drawn into a black world of the deepest anguish. She didn't enjoy one bit of her friend's tale. There was one part of the tale that stuck out to her, and that happened to be his last sentence.

_"If you follow me, you'll never see the light of day."_

_"How could you say something so awful?! That's not true at all!"_

Those words tore the heart out of her. She felt empty, wounded, betrayed. Chris followed her friend's words by remarking on how he related to the presented story, saying he too was a part of the darkness. The Redfield had experienced his fair share of grief, losing a great deal during his BSAA career, but...hearing the absence of hope in Snake's voice killed her. It was as if he stripped her of her wings, after she put forth the greatest effort to nourish them.

She didn't look at him for the rest of the night. She couldn't! She loved him, but hated his train of thought! She loved him more than her own life, the air she needed to survive. Her love alone was enough to drive her insane, constantly reminding her of the pain he inflicted on her. It was great pain, tremendous pain, pain that couldn't easily be erased.

Or so she thought.

_"Please talk to Epyon. He's...h-h-he's really s-s-sad!"_

Chris urged her to speak to him, but Sunny's plea did her in. There was no way she could ignore the tear-eyed child, and she certainly couldn't ignore her longing to speak to Epyon. The night had barely left several hours ago, but it was still so fresh!

The poor thing was trying to start a fire. She saw his frailty for the first time, for he was a forlorn, trembling kitten rubbing two sticks together. The way his body shivered and his facial expression spoke of immense grief. Someone had caused him great pain, and he found it impossible to recover.

The poor thing.

"Here," she said, trying to retain her anger. She knelt down at his side, surprising him. "Let me show you how."

She kept her eyes averted, obviously struggling to keep a straight face. She heard warm chuckles, and felt her heart rise into a crystal clear sky. "No," she snapped, as she usually did in times of great distress or anger. "Stop laughing at me! I'm trying to set your fire!"

There. In her hands, two sticks gave birth to a roaring fire. Still keeping her eyes off a puppy, Rebecca Chambers rose to her feet. "There you have it," she said huffily, akin to an old-fashioned school teacher. More chuckles ensued, and she couldn't suppress her laughter any longer. Both of them ended up in a fit of warm, merry laughter. Her puppy was filled with life, radiant and brimming with energy.

"Can't even keep a straight face!"

"I tried to, but you kept on laughing at me!"

Laughter continued for moments on end, soaring into the damp heavens. Once laughter subsided, Rebecca's beloved heart asked a question. The look on his face killed her.

"Still hate me?"

"I never hated you," she said instantly, shaking her head. "Never will. I just hate the way you think."

Both of their minds returned to last night's story session. The puppy's story of overwhelming darkness shattered the night's light mood, separating mother from baby bird. His absence of faith in the future delivered a deep wound to mother bird's heart, and it would be a night he would always remember. "Sorry," the baby bird said timidly, lowering his head with cherry blossom cheeks. "Didn't want to upset you, Becky. I just...that's...that's the way I've...always thought of myself. Of my life."

A pair of wrinkled hands were taken by gentle young ones. "Never saw myself in the light," a raspy voice added, adopting the melody of happiness. "Always felt lost in the dark. If you had been with me in the good ol' days, I wouldn't have turned out so screwed up."

"You aren't screwed up," mother bird said, nuzzling her forehead against a wrinkled one. "You've just been misled, that's all."

Neither of them said another word, lost in the warmth of love.

David Emmerich (also known as Old Snake) desperately hoped Rebecca Chambers (also known as Belldandy) would forever remain by his side.

* * *

This was composed to the visual artistry of Tenchi Muyo, hot in the wake of Nocturne's fifth chapter.

This oneshot came from an idea I gave birth to today. This was actually meant to be a fullblown RE/MGS adventure, with the Chris/Old Snake pairing. In the end, I decided to just create a friendship oneshot and form another adventure to run alongside the Nocturne saga.

I actually thought of putting Snake and Rebecca into a couple, but then I started to gag. Ew, het! Bwa ha ha. But there is a present I MUST finish for a dear friend, and I will. And yes, it concerns a het couple. XD

Oh, and by the way, Sunny gave Rebecca the name of an 'Oh My Goddess' heroine.

Thank you for reading. I certainly hope you enjoyed one of my rare deviations from yaoi!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: this chapter contains explicit sexual situations.

Thank you for joining me.

* * *

Agonizing flames rushed through him, rattling every delicate part of his body. Crimson red flames threatened to swallow him, accompanying the laughter that couldn't have been any colder. Blood wouldn't stop flowing from the wounds that engulfed him, and Hell wouldn't stop laughing at him. The King of Hell himself wouldn't stop laughing at him.

She was dead, lying several yards away from him. The sovereign of immortal flame had ruined her, ravaged her. Her body, beautiful even in death, was soaked in both Hellflame and blood. The King had his arms about her, stroking her breasts. His hands cupped her nipples, his tongue lashed out at her neck, and he couldn't stop smirking. Couldn't stop laughing.

Tears ran down his cheeks. Pain, vast and inescapable, swallowed him. His hand crept out towards her, but she was lifeless. Gone. Trapped in the arms of Hell.

"It's too late, brother. She's mine, and I'm going to bear this bitch's whelp!"

She was gone. Gone. Lifeless. No longer able to smile. And-

And his brother was responsible.

* * *

"Wakey wakey," a gentle voice whimpered, prodding his side. The voice was soft yet urgent, filled with fear. "Wakey wakey!"

Moaning, he opened his eyes. Hands instantly rushed to his cheeks, wiping his tears away. Once clear vision returned, his eyes and heart were cleansed of tremendous pain. Relief began to settle in. "Finally," a voice said, taking a sigh of joy. Melodious, radiant eyes were alive, filled with the magic of rapture.

"You're awake! It seemed like you were having such a horrible dream, you poor thing."

He melted, gazing right into her eyes. She was so worried, so kind, so alive.

Alive.

That was right. She was Rebecca. Rebecca was alive.

"Becky."

A smile spread across her angelic, pristine features. She clasped her hands together, eyes filled with the deepest happiness. "Snake," she said, playfully picking up his habit of saying a precious name. "You poor thing. Oh, I wish I could have taken your nightmare away. I wi-"

The rest of her thoughts were dashed into silence. Arms were quickly thrown about her, and tears dampened her shoulder. A head was buried into her right shoulder, digging for everlasting warmth. "Sweet thing," she murmured, running a hand through his silvery white hair. She was warm, so warm, akin to a mother.

A mother. A friend. A-

"I'm so sorry. You've been through so much. How I wish I could take your pain away."

"Weren't you sleeping?" a tiny voice asked, absorbing the fragrance of her body. It was a sweet, refreshing fragrance, one reminiscent of aromatic hotel linen. Such a beautiful, invigorating scent. "I tried to sleep, but you wouldn't go away," she replied, pretending to be in a huff. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, you naughty thing! You ruined all of my dreams!"

He gave off one of his grunts, but said nothing else. He shut his eyes, continuing to absorb the scent of her frame. She was incredibly warm, fragrant, slender. Fanciful. Mystical. "Since I can't go to sleep, you can't go to sleep either," she snapped in a playful manner, not the least bit bothered by his attention. She actually tightened her grip on him.

"Don't have to stay here, you know."

"Yes I do," she retaliated. "I'm not letting you have any more nightmares! You'll stay awake forever if you have to!"

She knew. She knew him like the back of her own gun. She knew his inside, his outside, his ups and downs. She knew of his stories, his battles, his grievances.

She knew of his tears, and cherished every last one of them.

"Don't you have a full plate tomorrow?"

"Who cares? I'm not leaving you alone, so stop trying to get me out of here!"

Teary-eyed, he gazed up into her eyes. She cupped his face, using her thumbs to caress his wrinkled cheeks. "You've been through enough pain," she murmured, her voice barely above a whisper. His cheeks adopted a dark sheen, her eyes melted over his heart-

"You have the prettiest eyes. I really love looking into them, Snake."

"I...I l-l-love looking into yours..." an old hero whispered, eyes damp with the night's dew. She continued to smile, so warm and so free.

"Snake?"

He said nothing, far too frightened to speak. "I don't want to be just your friend anymore," a maiden said happily, hands lowering onto his collarbone. "I...I want to be..well, you know. More."

"I w-w-want things to be different too," he replied, shivering, blushing as her hands went underneath his night shirt. "D-d-don't want you as...j-j-just a friend anymore."

"Does that mean I can touch you like this?"

He grunted his approval, not bearing the slightest bit of discomfort. She rubbed up against him, her breasts caressing his chest. "Can I have you?" she asked, her voice a velvety purr. He nodded, blushing, light-headed-

She placed her head onto his shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist. Gentle kisses were planted alongside his quivering neck. "Is this okay?" a voice whispered amidst kisses, still rubbing against him. He could do nothing but moan, lost in her tender touches.

She kissed his neck, cheek, nose and lips. She kissed every inch of his upper half, her waist rubbing against him. Her movements invited him to caress her thighs, her behind-

"I want you to see me," the maiden whispered, her moist inside prodding him. She gently drew away from him, smiling over his timid demeanor. He was so cute, blushing and excited-

Slowly she lifted up her shirt, revealing a hint of her ivory white bra. He couldn't have been any cuter, face darker than a red rose. Giggling, she removed her shirt entirely, then unlatched her bra. "I want you to have me," she said happily, eyes twinkling with roguish glee.

"Take me, Snake. Touch me. Make me yours."

He was such a shy thing, reaching out towards her. His hand crept out towards her chest, while his eyes drowned in shyness. Her eyes glistened with happiness, inviting him to more. Both of his hands fell onto her glistening breasts, touching the treasures his brother had ravaged. "That's the way," she whispered excitedly, eyes and heart singing. "That's the way. Touch me."

He caressed her, fondled her, kissed her. She melted into every one of his touches, smiling. "That's the way," she repeated, purring, smiling. "That's-"

* * *

"-all your fault! It's all your fault I overslept!"

"MY fault?! What in the hell happened to your alarm?!"

"Don't blame this on my alarm! You wouldn't leave me alone!"

"You came on to ME, baby!"

"Don't 'baby' me, you...you woman-sucking freak! I'm late because of you and it's all your faaaaaaault!"

* * *

This was composed to the sounds and artistry of Sailor Moon S: The Movie.

Ha ha ha. You didn't expect any of that to happen, did you? Bwa ha ha. Well, this year, I've decided to be a bit (note the word 'bit') nicer to het couples. There are a few I do like, and Snake's mother issues tie in nicely to an adorable relationship. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This contains graphic intimacy between Old Snake and Rebecca Chambers. If you're in opposition of graphic intimacy, you'd be better off taking your leave. Thank you!

* * *

Only flames constructed the walls of his world. They hung around him as vultures, waiting for the final drop of oxygen to make its exit. Meanwhile, strings were manuevering each of his body parts, and people were laughing. Those he had killed were laughing, pouring their icy contempt into the fiery red ether.

They too were no different from vultures. Eagerly they waited for their prey to drop, smiles glowing brighter than diamonds. Hands rubbed together in a display of psychotic, frenzied anticipation. Shreds of skin hung off their crimson bodies, standing as banners in the night littered by flame. He danced, they laughed, and flames consumed all.

The puppetmaster was someone he knew very well. His tormentor's laughs were remarkably close to a witch's cackles, shrill and ablaze with malicious ice. He was forced to perform an awkward dance by his tormentor, who cared nothing for overwhelming shame or grief. "Dance, my pet," the witch cooed, pulling even harder on his strings. Her naked, bloodied puppet, stabbed in a hundred different places, obeyed her command.

"Dance for a celebration of life! Dance for a new age-my age! Dance for me, my darling! Dance, and listen to the cheers of the damned!"

* * *

He returned to reality with a start, shaken into an awakening by a set of hands. A sonata fell into his ears, and it was only composed of one word: his name, Snake. His eyelids fluttered like the wings of a newborn bird, and sunshine flooded into his heart. Weariness slathered itself through his body, but it was the result of an elixir's magic.

"Finally, you're awake! I waited forever for you to open your eyes!"

There she was, right at his side. Concern was an ancient, regal painting about her face, sharing vast skies and rich waters with the world. "You and your nightmares," she said, shaking her head. As she did, blonde wisps brushed her forehead.

"You know just how to break my heart, you naughty thing!"

He blinked at her, his face a portrait of astonishment. Rebecca was right there, forever beautiful on the inside and outside. Just a short while ago, she had given herself to him-and blamed him for all of her late assignments. The blame was far from venomous, though, as she was a playful, kind flower.

They were underneath an emerald green tree, bathing in the prelude to twilight. He wasn't in a hellhole but inside of a resort, a place used by mentally and physically traumatized officers. The two of them were in an emerald green garden, surrounded by rushing waters and glistening foliage. The resort's most beautiful treasure, however, was drowning in distress, far too worried about her charge to enjoy the atmosphere. "What happened this time?" she asked, her voice tender. She tugged on his sleeve as she spoke, eyes ablaze with despair.

Almost convulsive from chills, he stammered out a response. "Everyone w-w-was th-th-there," he said, tears streaming down his cheeks. "E-e-everyone. Th-th-they...they were all there, laughing. Laughing at me."

The other components of his nightmare stabbed his heart, creating pain that was far too heavy to bear-let alone share. Regretting her decision to ask after his horrible dream, Rebecca drew him into an embrace. Her head nuzzled against his, while her hands caressed the rest of his head. "You poor thing," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Her heart withered as she heard him whimper, responding to her touches by nuzzling back.

"I'm so sorry. I won't make you say any more. And think no more about your horrid dream. It's going to be a beautiful night, and I want to share it with you."

His pale, frail blue eyes washed over her heart. Into her soul they peered, begging, desperate for the affection she was willing to give. Caressing his wrinkled cheeks, she smiled with the sunshine's magic. "I missed you," she said, her voice coming out as a whimper. Her heart said those three words over and over again, even though they had been separated for a short while-by simple business matters.

Rebecca was, after all, a member of an intricate force.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, absorbing every bit of her warmth. Shivering, much colder than ice, he drank her. He took in her presence, her breath, the sound of her heartbeat. Shutting his eyes, he fell deeper into the love she wished to give. She was his savior, and she felt so warm. So soft.

The maiden nuzzled her head against his, hands caressing the right side of his head. Wisps of her blonde hair rubbed against his collar bone, and he lost the ability to breathe as a result. The rhythm of her heaving chest was the world's sweetest melody, soft and steady. The bridges of their noses touched, their eyes were closed, and fingers shot streams of sunshine into his bloodstream.

With the tip of her nose, she nuzzled his collarbone. Gentle breaths fell onto his shoulder, and hands ran up his back. She spoke two words, but he accused himself of being unable to understand them. "What did you say?" he whispered, still shivering, cloaked in the ebbing tides of sunlight.

Rebecca peered into his eyes, her own eyes filled with innocence. "Touch me," she said, as if they were sharing baskets of candy. Mischief glistened in her eyes. "Touch me."

Snake gasped, taken aback by a command he deemed strange. She giggled, reminding him of blossoming flower buds. "It's all right," she said, tugging on his sweater. She spoke as a mother would to a frightened child, soft and nurturing. She evidently had a plan, and wished to follow through with it.

As always, her plans revolved around his happiness.

"Touch me, Snake. Go ahead!"

She waited a second for him to react, but he was much too horrified. She then took both of his hands, slid them underneath her midriff shirt and landed them on her breasts. He blushed, but made no attempt at removing his hands. "I missed you," she said, her voice a sweet, playful whisper. "Every minute I spent away from you was dreadful. So I want you to heal me, Snake."

There were so many disconnected dots. The poor thing must've heard words like that so many times in the past, and all from people that cared nothing for him. He knew he could trust her, but was tied down by visions of the past. "It's okay," Rebecca purred, her eyes twinkling with both mischief and warm affection.

"It's okay, Snake. Don't be afraid of me. You can trust me."

He blinked furiously, reacting to her words as if he had been struck in the head by a brick. He wished to proceed but couldn't for a new set of reasons. She was painfully beautiful, but he was horrendous. How could such a disgusting, horrible beast even think of touching such a maiden?

The Chambers saw his distress. She read his thoughts and gently led his hands underneath her lace bra and around the aureole of her nipples. Sensations threatened to shatter her insides. "Take me," she said, her voice trembling from excitement. From thirst. She was immersed in the withering waves of sunlight, and was incredibly beautiful.

Smiling, she gently placed his hands over her nipples. He shivered, rattled by breezes he could hardly describe. The maiden squeezed his hands, causing his hands to squeeze the tips of her breasts. "I like the way you feel," she said, her voice covered in oncoming twilight. Her rhythmic breathing was vibrant inside of his ears.

"Go ahead. It's all right. Touch me."

Snake looked at her, worried about committing the worst crime known to history. But she continued to smile, her eyes repeating the words she had just said. After a moment, his hands slowly began their descent over her breasts. He used his hands to trace the shape of two delicate orbs, increasingly enchanted and curious. Still smiling, she melted into every one of his movements.

A minute passed. Slowly discarding inches of his distress, he continued to fondle the maiden's chest. She shivered as he began to grip her breasts, bewitched by their shape and texture. His fingers slowly moved onto her nipples and squeezed, sending shivers through her spine. The island in between her thighs moistened, and a moan crept out of her throat, begging the other for more.

Beaming, she took his hands and used them to unfasten her bra. With a gasp of soft, childlike excitement, Snake leaned against her. Once he made contact with her body, he sharply drew in breath. Her breasts were now exposed, only covered by a sliver of a t-shirt. "Take me," the maiden whispered, rubbing against him. Strands of her blonde hair graced his chest and shoulders.

"Devour me. Ravage me. I want you, just as you want me. Can't you feel how wet I am?"

As his hands traced the form of her waist, she released a deep, silken moan. The wetness in between her thighs deepened, and realizing that, she shivered with more verbal proof of rapture. "You're beautiful, wickedly beautiful," she said, her warm voice adopting childlike, playful magic.

"I want you to fill me. Steal me away. Drown me in your light."

He knew nothing of her plan, but it was working. She wished to heal his tattered heart, and at the same time, have herself consumed by love. Her plan allowed both ends to win life's greatest gift: happiness. Smiling, she felt his hands slide underneath her denim jeans. They caressed the tops of her buttocks, but then moved towards the front. She regained her breath and resumed rubbing against him, inwardly giggling by his adorable facial expression. His initial horror was gradually ebbing away, and was gradually being replaced by innocent anticipation.

Her lamb gave off a grunt, letting her in on his hesitation. Giggling, she took both of his hands and used them to unzip her jeans. His pale blue orbs widened as a temple was revealed, right before the eyes of a starving archaeologist.

Whimpering, she rubbed her chest against his chest. Moaning, he absorbed the shape and feel of her breasts while gazing at her unbuttoned area. Using only her hands, she slid off both her jeans and pink lace underwear. The maiden noticed how he eyed her lingerie, entranced by its style and silken texture. He then returned his eyes to her, drinking in her smile. He was still afraid, but not as frightened as he had been. The greater bulk of his heart was anxious, wondering about the treasures he held in his hands.

There she was, cloaked in the tides of oncoming twilight. Her smile was akin to stardust, her pink lace bra had been discarded, and her bottom half was exposed to the oncoming tides of moonlight. Her legs must've been carved by flowing waters, and her cheeks were elegantly shaped moons. "Come and get me," the maiden giggled, unbuttoning her white shirt. Snake's heart skipped at the sound of a deactivated button, but skipped even more beats once she discarded the garment all together.

He shuddered, realizing just what it would take to fulfill her wish. In order to follow her command, he'd have to take off his clothes! Even though he had taken them off before, he couldn't possibly do it again. Staining her eyes once was bad enough! He was a battered, broken-down donkey, covered in old wounds and hardened veins. How could she withstand such an atrocious sight again?

She could. She wanted to.

Grunting, she went to work. With wide, apprehensive eyes, he watched as she shredded his blue sweater, looking very much like an aggravated child. She killed his sweater with a single rip, betraying her svelte, willowy appearance. Rebecca then unzipped his cargo pants, still bearing the same facial expression. He winced as if he had been stabbed, but self-degradation faded once he noticed her determination.

She became much smaller, folding herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling at the birth of newfound joy. It was true. It must've been true! She really wanted him to make love to her! The maiden was so young, so beautiful and kind, but she wanted him! Out of every man and woman, she wanted him!

Tears trickled down his cheeks. His smile broadened as she rubbed against him, her silken breasts brushing against his chest. He repeatedly whispered her name as he traced the shape of her face, neck and chest. She whispered his as the wetness between her thighs elevated. Her whimpers were akin to purrs. and her touches were sweeter than buttermilk.

It would have been a bad idea to push him, so onto the bottom he went. She took her place at the top, smiling, exuding the mysterious magic of everlasting sunshine. With a grunt, he clamped her hands onto her buttocks. Grinding, her breasts and waist rocked against him. Soft, trembling moans left his lips as she teased him, her hands tracing his chest. With a grunt, she gripped his buttocks and took a deep breath, bracing herself for the ascent she was so desperate to make.

He peered into her kind eyes. Answering his call, she thrust herself against him with such force, he cried out a sound halfway between a grunt and a heavy moan. Feeling sensations rock her body and his, she performed the same action. His cry was much louder than that, filled with deeper hunger. Whimpering, he rocked against the earth as she performed the action several more times. Up a mountain she went, eyes shut and chest heaving. She increased her strength with each effort, driven by the shivers and moans of her lover.

He was deep inside of her, throbbing and aching. She was a moist canvas of radiant emotion, sending his shaft deeper into her body. She grunted as she brought both of them closer to an apex, craving the size and texture of Snake's shaft. Grunting, the ex-soldier dug his hands deeper into her buttocks. He trembled, she trembled, the two of them moaned, and then it happened. Snake whimpered as he felt himself fill her insides, and she plowed deeper into him, wanting more of his milk to fill her.

Minutes passed. She slowly withdrew herself from his heaving, moistened body, panting as a dehydrated animal. Horror broke out on Snake's sweaty face, as his heart experienced several disappointment at her body's departure. Once she collapsed against him, though, rapture instantly replaced sadness. He took her hands, she squeezed those hands, and snuggled against him. Together they met the twilight, bodies enfolded into one another.

Beaten but invigorated, Snake smiled at Rebecca. He smiled at her, realizing just how deep his love ran for her. Realizing just how much he needed her. How happy she made him. How he'd love to spend the rest of his life with her, no matter what. He cupped her face, she nuzzled her nose against his, and the world was well.

Giggling, the Chambers ran fingers through his silver moustache. "This is it," she said, as if the discovery of her life had been made. She shook her head, placing emphasis on her words.

"This is it. I love you."

Smiling, Snake said: I love you too. You're the most beautiful part of my life. I want you. I need you. I want you to marry me. Be mine forever, Rebecca.

Instead, he balled all of those words into two sentences. The first one was:

"Do me a favor."

"What's up?"

"Call me Dave."

Neither of them spoke another word, wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

This was composed to...absolutely nothing. I wrote this while watching 'The Biggest Loser' with my mother, bwa ha ha. Oh, and by the way, I voted for Koli. Phwee.

As of Tuesday, May 18th, this lemon is my personal best. And, oh my bowls of chicken noodle soup, this lemon was one hundred percent HET! Ack! My eyes burn, precious! The het lemon burnsssss! I must do something to counter-attack this!

Thank you for supporting this!


End file.
